My Blooming Heart
by monkeys-love-nanners
Summary: What ifBella joined the supernatural? What if she and her coven of guys were an unkown species. Set in NM. Can or will Bella save Edward? Read and Review to find out. Slight language.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, new story! Huzah!**

**-But there is a new rule. If I don't get at least 7 reviews to see you guys are liking my stories, I will end it. ****JL**

**Okay so, anyway, I own nothing. Even thought Stephanie and me have the same last name, we aren't related. ONWARD!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

Prologue

Bella POV

What's happening to me? The pain…oh my back! Dammit!

Somebody help me!

Ever since Edward left me three months ago, I've been in a cationic state which seemed like it lasted for years.

My dry, cracked lips sealed shut, letting no one be aware of my presence in the woods behind Charlie's house.

I didn't know what was happening, or more importantly what was becoming of myself. All I was aware of the pain in my heart, and fire slowly descending every where in my veins…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Previously…

_What's happening to me? The pain…oh my back! Dammit!_

_Somebody help me!_

_Ever since Edward left me three months ago, I've been in a cationic state which seemed like it lasted for years._

_My dry, cracked lips sealed shut, letting no one be aware of my presence in the woods behind Charlie's house._

_I didn't know what was happening, or more importantly what was becoming of myself. All I was aware of the pain in my heart, and fire slowly descending every where in my veins…_

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__

I don't understand. It was just a regular day…if you counted your best friend telling you he's a werewolf, almost being killed (but that happened on a daily basis), and almost drowning in La Push with Victoria following me around everywhere, and changing into Azulia then, yeah, ordinary Tuesday.

Confused? So was I.

Apparently, there's more vampires and werewolves roaming the world. Shocked? I still am.

After spending 3 hours in my own personal hell, I turned into an Azulia. Amazingly, Azulia means the warrior. I defend everything and everyone from the supernatural. I'm immortal, and I need adrenaline to keep myself alive. Nobody really knows how addicting something is, and don't even realize it, until its gone.

Maybe _he_ lied about my tempting blood as well. It doesn't matter now, considering I lost it all due to my change.

Wondering how I know all of this? Charlie knew this would happen all along, well…maybe not.

He said I was the first in my blood gene to form into this…creature. It only happened in his family, but the gene skipped his generation. Shockingly, females aren't supposed to be Azulia's. Only _I_ would be the one exception.

After a rather _long_ discussion with Charlie, I was allowed to roam by myself. I could finish high school…another time. Pun intended.

After a couple of weeks of wandering, I saw them. My new family.

They were fighting a pack of at least 20-30 newborns, and that's too much for only 3 men to handle. So I joined them, and used my voice considering that was my power, and put them all in a seduction faze, knowing they wouldn't be able to break it…even the females. That part made me laugh a little.

"_Well hello there." I introduced myself sultrily to the newborns. All of their eyes looked widely up at me, dazed. Probably wondering why their mates were being fooled so easily. Oh, the irony of being the temptress of seduction._

_My violet eyes pretended to get a clouded look over to them, making them fall more into my hole._

"_Now, what were you doing to these lovely men, right here?" I asked, using my most innocent tone. Probing them. I already knew why thought, however. If I could just…persuade those newborns, we could have at the least 15 veg- wince. My heart strings gave painful pulls in all directions. As if my own heart enjoyed my own pain. Or maybe it was __**just him **__who enjoyed doing that- no, let me rephrase; the __**entire**__ Cullen family enjoyed my pain. I can, and never will understand their sadistic torture._

"_Well…you see…God, your pretty." one of the male newborns managed to utter. I laughed, a fake one of course, __**they**__ took everything with them when they left me. _

_I decided to toy with him a little bit._

"_Well, what's your name?"_

_He gulped. "T-t-t-ony….?" he stuttered out._

"_Tony? Hmm. I like that name. But, you see, I have something I need you to help me with…" I trailed off._

_He looked eager and still dazed. "Yes?"_

"_Well, now, I really hate human blood…and maybe if you could start hunting animals. I mean, you don't want to be something I __**don't**__ like, correct?"_

_He didn't hesitate for one second. "I'll lead my pack away, I'll train them. Don't worry, I'll come back to you, love." and with that little shocker, he sped away; him and his crew._

_I laughed. I wondered if he had a mate…she would be really pissed at me. Or, maybe I don't know, maybe __**he would**__ be mad at me. I don't have the right to judge bi-sexual people._

"_How in hells name did you do that?" I almost jumped when I heard that voice. I turned around and that's when a friendship started to form._

__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__

Jeff, Kevin, and Johnny and I have been living together for about…four moths now, I think. Me and Jacob still hang out all the time, but at night the boys and I teepee every house we can find.

Jeff, Kevin and Johnny look basically the same. Except for their huge bodies. Jeff and Kevin have the dame muscular frame, and same piercing blue eyes. Johnny had platinum blonde hair, shaggy, a muscular frame just a tad bit smaller then Jeff's, and deep brown eyes. Of course they were all immortal and gorgeous, so we every now and then we get a little female stalker wandering around the house. They always wonder how we can catch them so quickly…ha, if only they knew.

"Bells, have you fed yet?" Kevin shouted. I hadn't fed in a day or two, so I figured I should probably go, Better safe than sorry.

"Nah, but can I come with you?" I was already making my way off of my bed and to open my door.

"Of course you can, you silly goose!" He said in a baby voice. Wait, what…a goose?

"No way…can I be a duckling? Yeah…instead of a silly goose, I wanna be an odd little duckling!" I practically screamed. By now, Kevin and I were walking down the amazing white stairs with red, ivory carpet on them. Did I mention they were more rich than the Volturri and president combined? Whoops, I didn't, get over it.

"Okay then…duckling," he stifled a laugh," How do you feel about cliff diving?"

I was getting bored of cliff diving, though. Then I was struck with an idea.

"Wait…how about we go to the most dangerous racing match there is; with our motorcycles, and the only thing allowed to touch the bike is your feet on the pedal? Deal?"

"Sounds awesome! I cant believe we didn't think of this any sooner! You go girl!" He said, trying to impersonate those crappy girls from that crappy commercial where this fake priss throws her so called 'expensive' scarf out of the back and laughs manically. Okay, a little bit overdramatic, but you catch my drift.

"Lets do it!" I squealed and laughed ever more fake than ever and impersonated the other bimbo perfectly.

We jumped on one of the many bikes we have, and drove to Seattle.

When we got there, me and Johnny were up against each other. The path was made out of dangerous hills, curves, and rings to glide threw. This was going to be so much fun.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" a bullet shot rang out threw the stadium as everyone cheered. I automatically stood up ony med, riding it like a surfboard. The pedals were pushed back, thanks to my telekinesis. Everyone in the stadium gasped in shock and awe. They would be able to do it too, they just don't have the raw talent.

After a couple of laps, I was declared winner, because of bonus points of my fancy tricks. And maybe it was because the stadium was filled with guys and I happened to be flawless. Huh, either way I won!

I felt better though, very refreshed. My eyes were probably brighter, maybe a dark light pink, or a bright purple. I felt strength and power, a good feeling to feel.

Jeff and Johnny went to visit their uncles, to learn more about their new selves, so me and Kevin spent the rest of the night playing board games and watching stupid humans mess up, or as so called, Americas Funniest Home Videos.

_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_****_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*

**Of you guys liked this, leave some reviews and I'll update this story, Yes, this story is similar to Not dead but Not gone, But will have a whole different theme.**

**Please review, it would be highly appreciated. Flamers are allowed**

**Well that's all!!**

**Monkeys-love-nanners**


	2. 2Sneak peek!

_**I OWN NOTHING! Stephanie Meyer does!**_

_**Also… I really love this plot, but if I don't get at least 5 reviews, I will quit this story.**_

_**Review would be lovely! Read on!**_

_**********************************************************************************_

_**After Johnny and I were done watching AFV, we spent the rest of our time working on our motorcycles. **_

_**Let me say one thing; it was tricked out. Black with red flamed Harley 1992. Imagine what I could do on this thing! Lure anybody, anytime, anywhere into giving me what I would want.**_

_**Now lets get one thing straight, I'm not a greedy person; I rarely ever use my power. Only in times of need. My voice, though, could lull anybody into a deep comatose state, then can make them do anything I want. My speed, strength, all beyond average, even beyond a vampire's average.**_

"_**Bella, how bout we take this babies for a spin, eh?" Johnny asked.**_

_**I smirked.**_

"_**I thought you would never ask."**_

"_**Bella!" I heard Alex shout out. I looked around quickly, I hadn't heard anyone coming out the driveway.**_

_**Who could it be?**_

_**___________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**THIS REALLY WAS SUPPOSE TO JUST BE AN AUTHORS NOTE, BUT I WAS NICE AND GAVE YOU A SNEEK PEEK.**_

_**I REALLY NEED HELP GUYS! IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS, JUST PM ME. AND PLEASE PLEASE GIVE ME CRITQUE! I CAN ONLY GET BETTER WITH THAT!**_

_**SAME GOES TO ALL OF MY STORIES- INCLUDING NOT DEAD BUT NOT GONE- I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO WITH IT.**_

_**JUST HELP ME. PLEASE! LEAVE A COMMENT IN THE RVIEW SECTION AND HELP ME OUT.**_

_**UNTIL WE WRITE AGAIN**_

_**-MONKEYS-LOVE-NANNERS**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Everyone.

I made my own story called, 'My Trademark,' on fanfictionpress. Check it out and review.

P.S. Im making anew story for Twilight and the first chapter should be coming out soon!

My username on fanfictionpress is EveBonet91210. Please check out my story and tell me if you like!

Love to all'

Monkeys love nanners


	4. PLEASEE!

_**PLEASEE! READ! **_

_**You guys! I know you think I've been dead! I HAVENT! **_

_**Listen, I need some ideas for my stories! I'm coming up blank! If you give me an idea and I like it, I'll give you a shout out and all that jazz!**_

_**Tell me which stories you like the best, and I can retype them and add some more new chapters. I feel so bad for not updating as frequently as I used to! D: So please, help me out! I HATE PUTTING YOU GUYS THROUGH THIS! **_

_**If I fail you like this ever again, I'm even giving you permission to get mad at me and write mean stuff! But please, leave a review or send a pm! **_

_**PLEASE! PLEASE!PLEASE!**_

_**-monkeys-love-nanners**_

_**PLEASE**_

_**Prologue**_

_**I, myself, always had thought I had a great group of my friends. Some girls, some boys. I always thought of them as being really trustworthy people. Even through out the years, by no means, on how many fights we got into, or how much stuff we were disagreeing on, we always seemed to move beyond that.**_

_**Always.**_

_**I guess I was wrong.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"_**Its about time," I complained to my best friend, Elizabeth. "I mean, I don't know how much longer I could've put up with all those icky sixth graders."**_

"_**Ann, you are a sixth grader," she reminded me.**_

"_**Well, not anymore." I said happily while we walked the halls of our elementary school.**_

_**Finally, we were going to be in the eighth grade! That means, no more being treated like a kid. It was summer '09, bahy! And I was going to enjoy it with Elizabeth, and as many of my friends as possible. **_

_**Elizabeth, or as I like to call her 'Liz', have always been the friends. But that wasn't until fifth grade, when we finally pronounced to each other we were best friends. Liz had beautiful shoulder length hair and gorgeous amber eyes. She was short at the height of 5'5, just like me, but that was considered an average girl height in Ohio. Actually, Elizabeth and I were very advanced for our age, her being more so than me. But we understood things better than a normal 12 year old would, or so I thought. We ranged ourselves in the high school category…not to sound cocky or anything. Sometimes I have a bad habit of doing that. Sorry.**_

"_**We need **_**to have at the very least, three sleepovers." Liz told me as we passed fellow classmates walking in the opposite direction. I recognized some. They were considered, more or less, in the popular crowd. We weren't so into that, but of course you had to know their names since they were just **_**so**_** amazing. Blak.**

"**Deal," I told her looking in her eyes.**

**We made our way out to the busses, and silent departed with a few blubbery goodbyes and a big hug, and made our ways in the opposite direction, not looking back once, knowing that if we did, we'd just be running back into each other's arms. That was one of the many things considered the same about us, we were both very stubborn. We didn't want to admit when the other one was right, and we were wrong. I don't know if that's just Liz and I, or human nature, but either way, we were stubborn as males. And proud of it, too.**

**I guess you could call me a sarcastic person. But, honestly, what kind of person doesn't have sarcastic moments? I just tend to have them more regularly, nothing wrong with that. **

**Once I reached the **_**'oh so'**_** comfortable leather seat of the bus, I took my ipod out and drowned myself in the music, getting lost in certain beats and rhythms and lyrics. **

**I was dropped off at home about 10 minutes later, and once I was, immediately I remembered to turn on my phone which was in back pocket. I have such a horrible memory sometimes, Liz often teases me about it. Oh well.**

**My phone buzzed on to see I had a new test message from Liz. **

_**Hey, can we have a sleepover ASAP? I have something to tell you.'**_

**What? Why couldn't she just tell me at school? Of course, I had no rising suspicions except something was wrong.**

_**Sure! Lemme just ask my parents, k?**_

**That night, I talked to my mom and step dad, even though I looked at him as more of my father figure, and asked if we could have a sleepover. They both rave about how such a sweetheart she is all the time. I will admit sometimes I do get jealous because I think my parents love her more than me, but push those thoughts away when I realize I'm just acting insecure.**


	5. you NEED to read

Okay guys, your gonna be mad.

Some of my biggest stories….well…I don't know if I have much creativity left for them.

I'm probably gonna be glued to my computer for the whole day. I might start a new story, depending on what you guys want. Something you want me to write about for twilight, a certain plot. I'll write it if I like it, and I absolutely promise to update atleast twice a month.

If your review name is anonymous or not, I'll shout out for you. Please. I feel bad, and I want to type something and quit disappointing you guys! Ugh! Lol.

Please tell me in the review or PM what you want.

PLEASE!

-mln


End file.
